CASO 1:LAS TRES CHICAS QUE MAS ODIAMOS DE TWILIGHT
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Analisis hecho por mi de los motivos que nos hacen odiar a Lauren, Jessica y Tanya... y algunas cuestiones de la ultima. Pasen y denme su opinion,


**¡Hola nenas y nenes!**

**Estoy aquí de nuevo pero ahora con un análisis profundo acerca de un tema que a todas nos interesa… **

**LAS TRES CHICAS QUE MAS ODIAMOS DE TWILIGHT… DESPUES DE BELLA**

Hola soy Paulinita Rathbone o Pau para mis amigos, este día quiero hacer un pequeño análisis sobre las tres chicas que más odiamos: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali… empezaremos con Lauren…

A ver Lauren Mallory… en realidad no sabemos mucho de ella, solamente que estaba encaprichada con Tayler y odiaba a Bella por que el se aparento interesarse en ella, ¿pero que mas? Nada… solo que no le cae bien Bella… y ya, sabemos que todas en la escuela tenemos a alguien que no nos cae bien pero no por eso la catalogamos de zorra… pero bueno lo que mas me sorprende es que en ningún momento mostro interés en Edward en toda la saga, es mas ni siquiera era mencionada mas que dos o tres veces… asi que no entiendo por que ya le hicieron el estereotipo de la mala que odia a Bella y le quiere robar a Edward.

Y ahora que recuerdo... ni en la pelicula fue considerada, pero yo creo que si salio pero solo en la uno ya que habia una chica que siempre estaba cerca de Tayler, era una chinita de pelo largo y "rubio"... ¿se acuerdan de ella?

Aclaro no soy Team Lauren ni nada por el estilo solamente se me hace raro eso…

Continuo… ahora sigue Jessica Stanley…

Bueno de esa si tenemos registros de que andaba queriendo con Edward pero este ni la pelo –en parte creo que no pelaba a nadie hasta que llego Bella-, lo que podemos agradecer es que ella valientemente lo supero engañándose a ella misma "Edward no se interesa en nadie" hasta puedo imaginarme que ella pensaba que era gay por eso lo dejo por la paz y comenzó a fijarse en Mike Newton, creo que el ya estaba comenzando a caer en sus redes… hasta que llego Bella- suspiro- pero si me pongo a pensar Bella jamás le hizo caso a Mike y hasta lo rechazaba por que ella de muy buena gente sabia lo que Jessica sentía por el y se hizo a un lado para no crear malos entendidos… ¿y como le paga Jessica?... tratándola de a loca cuando la pobre mas necesitaba apoyo de una "amiga" (o mas bien el pretexto para que Charlie dejara de fregarle) en sus peores momentos depresivos, la señorita se enoja por que la Bella se va en un momento de lucidez por un bar y en lugar de apoyarla la chica se embulla (se enoja), la ignora totalmente y empieza a confabular con la antes mencionada Lauren contra Bella, aun que el la graduación la felicito y hasta lloro por que ya no la iba a ver… en parte puedo entender por que la odian pero aun asi insisto… en ningún momento trato de robarle a Edward… ¡¿Qué alguien me explique?... ¿a caso vieron que Jessica le coqueteara a Edward?... le tenia envidia si, pero no hizo ni intento de quitárselo… aunque creo que en el fondo quería… pero aun asi, se que- si leyeron Sol de Medianoche- Jessica no tenia pensamientos muy amables de Bella pero jamás se lo dijo y se los guardo para ella… como dicen… "en boca cerrada no entran moscas"…

Ahora por ultimo y no por eso menos importante tan tan tan taaaaan… Tanya Denali…

En serio me da pena esta chica ficticia… pobre Meyer si leyera los fics donde ella sale de mala, seguramente le daría el patatús por lo que hicieron de su personaje… comencemos con el principio jeje… Tanya es mencionada en Eclipse cuando Rosalie le cuenta a Bella su historia- que por cierto eso hizo que adorara a Rose- donde menciona que Tanya había demostrado un poco de interés en Edward pero que el caballerosamente la había rechazado… fin de la romántica historia…oh si y que por apoyar a su hermana no quisieron ayudarle a los Cullen por lo muerte de Laurent –estúpido Laurent-… ¿eso hacen las familias no? Apoyarse entre si... de ahí no se sabe nada de ella hasta Amanecer donde ella va a la boda a hacer acto de presencia… ¿a caso eso no demuestra que ya lo supero?... o bueno eso al menos quiero creer por que Bella no lee mentes, además en ningún momento se vio como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Bella al contrario la trato bien hasta creo le dijo "bienvenida a la familia"… ¡ya lo supero!...continuo… despues de la luna de miel, el pleito por la beba hibrida, el periodo de embarazo, el doloroso nacimiento de Nessie y la cajeteada de Irina… Tanya junto con el resto de su familia se dan cuenta que la cagaron al no ayudar a los Cullen y que bonita forma de demostrarlo sacrificar su vida para ayudarlos o sea ¿Quien hace eso por la familia del hombre que la rechazo?... Nadie al contrario se hubiera unido a los Vulturi y darles mate… ¿eso no la hace una de las buenas?... además hasta le cayo bien la chamaca, otra cosa que debemos mencionar que esta Tanya Denali o simplemente Tanya por que en ninguna parte muestran su apellido real tiene algunos puntos que nos ponen a pensar…

1. Perdió a su mamá o creadora

2. Perdió a su hermano (si recuerdan a Vasilii ¿verdad?)

3. Perdió a su hermana Irina

4. Es la única del clan Denali que no tiene macho

5. ¿Cuántos años ha vivido en el celibato?

6. Su primer amor la rechazo

7. Es bonita y ni asi consigue nada

8. Ayudo a Edward -indirectamente- a regresar a Forks para que se acerque a Bella

9. Toda la población femenina de Fanfiction la odia

10. Una humana pudo más que ella

11. Además de que se llama Tanya con "y" no con "i"

Ok, este ultimo no tiene nada que ver pero siempre se me hizo raro

Asi que chicas para medio concluir esta pequeña investigación sobre las chicas mas odiadas de Twilight despues de Bella hemos de observar que las primeras dos quizás tiene un poco de culpa y están en todo su derecho de odiarlas y seguirles diciendo zorras y golfas aunque los hombres les deben de decir zorras y golfas, ok eso sonó muy Chicas Pesadas, y de la única que de verdad estoy comenzando a sentir lastima es de Tanya… pobrecilla su único pecado fue amar a Edward T.T… ¿Por qué dios? ¿Por que?... es por eso cree mi propia villana de la cual hablare en un pequeño resumen… esta se llama Diane… ¿si la recuerdan?

Bueno ella salió a la luz en el año del 2009 cuando pensaba en quien seria mi villana de Remember Me… les juro que pensé en Tanya para variar, pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma Tanya ya esta muy choteda" fue entonces cuando mi amiga Paola- que también adora a Edward- me dijo "yo" de broma entonces mi otra loca amiga Edith dijo "que no seria mala idea" y muchos ándales, pero dije como que Paola no me gustaría por que ella seria la mala y mi amiga es un pan de dios ¬¬ jajajajajaja ejem ejem… entonces use su segundo nombre Diane y de ahí salió otra odiada por algunas chicas… en serio hasta pensé que la odiarían mas que a Tanya… pero no lo logre =S y desde entonces me dije que esa seria mi villana favorita por que es mi creación T.T

Solo que ahorita la deje descansar por razones obvias.

Como conclusión a este análisis debo decir que de estas tres chicas solo una es inocente… asi que hare una campaña de no odien a Tanya… jeje no es cierto… aunque quisiera no podría, jamás podrías con todas… bueno me despido ojala y les haya interesado este informe… se que hay mas chicas… como Victoria, Jane, Heidi, Leah… hasta Angela… pero ellas no son muy profundas y se mencionan poco.

Ademas este analisis lo hize con puro proposito cientifico, en ningun momento es la intension de ofender a nadie asi que por favor espero su comprension.

**¿Qué les pareció chicas?**

**Este análisis comenzó a crearse en mi cabeza entre leía mas fics donde estas tres eran las malas, y me puse a pensar en cada una de ellas detalladamente y el por que se ganaron el odio de las chicas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Paulinita Rathbone **


End file.
